Those Eyes
by Supportsthebullyed
Summary: Katniss is attacked by gangsters. What happens when she falls in love with one of them who has the most bluest eyes. Sorry I suck at Summaries. The story is better though! Modern Day AU.
1. Chapter 1 The attack Part 1

I was walking late at nigh when these gangsters came up to me. I recognized one of them. is eyes were the most prettiest shade of blue, and his hair ashen blonde, his eyes had the look of regret in them. Like he was regretting what he was going to do. Then he pins me against a building while another guy threatens me with a metal baseball bat. "Give us all the money," says the one with the bat.

"No," I say "its mine not yours."

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUN! Sorry bout the short chapter I'll update Fridays Saturdays and Sundays. Please review. Hope you love this fanfic!

Toodles!


	2. Chapter 2 The attack part 2

**A/N: I updated like I said I would! First one to review gets a cake from Peeta that has their name on it.**

**All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

**I don't own the hunger games.**

* * *

"Just shut up and give me the money," says the blonde. Wow he's cute!

"No. i'm not gonna give you my money or my phone," I say. OOPS! I've said to much!

"What," says the guy with the bat.

"N-nothing."

The guy with the bat tells the blonde to get the phone and the money, and that he'll hit me with the bat if I resist. He hesitates before he feels around my front pockets, but when he reaches for my back pockets he blushed and takes out my phone and my money.

"Scram runt!" he yells.

I Ran and ran until I got home. I wiped away tears and went inside. Were have you been," asks my Mother.

"Walking," I say. I go up stairs brush my teeth and change into my pj's.

"Where have you been," asks Prim

"None of your business" I snarl at her.

"OOOOOh I'm so scared. What's wrong with you! Have a little faith!"

"Your right little duck" I get into bed and fall asleep almost instantly.

* * *

The next day I bid my sister goodbye as I drop her off at school since my mom is working. When I get to school I get my things from my locker and head to math. On my way I bump into someone and drop my stuff. I bend down to pick them up When another arm reaches for them. It's the boy who took my money and iPhone! He looked a little different. He had a black eye and a broken arm. "Here sorry about last night. I really didn't want to do it," he says giving me my things.

"It's alright," I say.

"Better not lose those. I went threw a lot of trouble to get them. By the way I'm Peeta. Peeta Mellark. Sorry ;bout last night when I told you to scram and called you a runt."

"It's alright I understand. Nice to meet you by the way I'm Katniss Everdeen."

"Nice to meet you Katniss. Friends."

"Friends," I agree. We shake hands and both head off to are classes. When I get to class I take my usual seat next to Annie Cresta, Madje Undersee, and Johanna Mason. I say hi to them all and take my seat. The whole time I was thinking about Peeta and his blue eyes.

"Katniss what is 3/4x3/4," asks . Uh oh! I wasn't paying attention! Lucklily I had a friend like Madje who was whispering the answer.

"9/8 or 1 1/8," Madje whispers.

"9/8 or 1 1/8," I say.

"Wonderful job Miss Everdeen." Phew! I'll be sure to thank Madje later. The bell rings and I get up to get to the next class. Mr. Abernathy is are next teacher! Yay! He is always out dunk! On the way to class I went to the bathroom. When I got to class the only seat left was next to Peeta.

* * *

**A/N **

**OH NO! What will happen next...**

**Remember who ever reviews first will get a cake from Peeta that has their name on it!**

**Toodles!**


	3. Chapter 3 MrAbernathy's Class

**A/N: Here's the new update! Sorry I updated late.**

**I'd like to reply to some peoples reviews:**

**Guest: Too late! Some one already reviewed first! Sorry! I'll Make sure to update more often.**

**juju: I smiled when I read your review! I'll make sure this story never end!**

** : You get a cake fro Peeta with ytour name on it! I'll continue this story!**

**I don't own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

I take my seat and don't even bother taking out my things for this class because Mr. Abernathy is already out cold. All of the sudden there's a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see who it is.

"Hi!" says Peeta.

"Hey!" I reply.

"So I guess we have a period to ourselves."

"Yeah," I agree.

" Your eyes are beautiful."

"No they're not! their just plain grey. You how ever have beautiful blue eyes!"

"Thanks and yes they are too beautiful! I have never met someone with grey eyes before!"

"Thanks," I say.

"Your Welcome. Do you have lunch after this," he says.

"Yeah," I say.

"Cool!"

"Would you like to come over tomorrow, you know since it's Friday to study for the math test," says Peeta.

"Sure! I'd love to get some extra studying." Just then the bell rang for lunch.

"Huh whooosss theeeereee," slurs . everyone starts laughing including Peeta. Huh. His laugh is cute. I head to my locker and put my away in my stuff locker. Right when I was about to my lock on my locker I remembered my lunch. I quickly grab my lunch close my locker and lock and head to lunch. I sit in my usual spot with my friends Madge, Annie, Johanna, Clove, Finnick, Cato, and Gale.

"Hey guys!" I say

"Hey Kitty Kat," says Finnick.

"I told you not to call me that Finn,"I say. All of the sudden Everyone is starring at something behind me. I turn around to see what it is and it's...

* * *

**A/N: Huh. I wonder who it is. When you review make sure to guess who it is. First person to review this chapter gets a hug from Finnick!**


	4. Chapter 4 Lunch

Gale shakes Peeta's hand and I hear a crack

**A/N: Thank you to every one who reviewed! Hercygent stars gets a hug from finnick!**

**Remember I don't own the Hunger Games! So Collins don't sue!**

* * *

It's Peeta. "Oh hi Peeta!" I say.

"Hi Katniss! Do you mind if I sit here?" He says.

"Yeah as long as it's all right with my friends."

"Sure!" says Annie.

It would be fun to get another guy in this group," Say Cato.

"Your always welcome to sit here," says Finnick.

Thanks," says Peeta.

"No problem bro," says Finnick.

Peeta takes the seat next to me and I can feel gale tense up beside me. So I quickly change the subject. " So guys this is Peeta," I say.

"It's very nice to meet you Peeta!" says Annie.

"Nice to meet you to. Annie is it?" Peeta says.

"Yeah," says Annie.

"Hi! I'm Clove!."

"I'm Madge."

"Finnick at your service sir!"

"Cato."

Gale doesn't say anything. "Uhh. Peeta this is Gale," I say. "Say hi," I hiss under my breath.

"Hi," Gale says stiffly.

"It's nice to meet you Gale," says Peeta with an out stretched hand and I hear a crack. Peeta pulls away his hand and rubs his pinkie finger. I nudge Gale in the ribs. We're not dating but he sure acts like it. Plus I would never date Gale. I turn to Peeta.

'Are you okay? Does it hurt?" I ask.

"No no no! I'm fine don't worry," he says.

'Peeta it's turning purple! Come on we're going to the nurse." I grab him by his shirt collar and drag him to the nurses office.

"Hi what can I help you with," says the nurse.

"I need some ice for my finger," says Peeta.

"Okay take a seat I'll me right back."

* * *

**A/N: Peeta and Katniss are going to get to know each other while the nurse gets some ice for Peeta.**

**Toodles!**


	5. Chapter 5 Nurse's Office

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews! Do you guys think I should continue this?**

**I don't own the Hunger Games!**

* * *

She walks off to another room. "So," I say.

"So,"replies Peeta.

"Lets get to know each other," I say.

'Okay. What's your favorite color?"

"Green like the forest. How about you?"

"Bright orange, but not to bright like sunset."

"Ooh that's pretty."

"Yeah," says Peeta.

"Do you have any siblings," I ask.

"Yeah two brothers. Both of them are older than me. What about you?"

"I have one sister her name is Primrose, but everyone calls her Prim."

"Cool. Is it okay if I can have your number?"

"Yeah sure. Do you have a piece of paper?"

"No. What class do you have after this?" asks Peeta.

"Science," I say.

"Oh me too. Give me it then."

"Okay! Sounds good to me!" Just then the nurse walk in. Yeesh her wig was lop sided.

"Here you go," she says with her high-pitched accented voice.

"Thank you," says Peeta. As we walked out I offered Peeta to come get his pinkie checked at my Mom's Clinic. He agreed. When we got to our lockers which were side by side you can guess who was leaning against it.

* * *

**A/N: Can you guys can guess who the nurse is? Guess who is against Katniss's locker? Review your answers.**

**Toodles!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all for your support! I put this as a chapter so you will actually read this. I won't be updating this week do to the anniversity of the Boston Marathon Bombing. I live near Boston and I go there every Saturday so it effects me alot. I'm really sad right now, I mean it's like you kill and injure innocent people for what reason? What's wrong with this world? **

**Excuse my language but ,fuck the bombers and their family! We had a moment of silence for it today in the morning during school. I'm sort of a rebel that rebels against bad things and I tend to speak my mind way to much. When I heard about what happened to 8 year old Martin Richard I literally started crying for the rest of the day. Same thing with Linzie Lu, and Crystal Cambel. I'm sorry if your mad that I did't update but I need you guys to respect that I didn't update. **

**Please let me know if you guys have any suggestions for my fic! And you guys should read my other Fic called Elephant Mayhem! Find out what happens when Peeta bumps into an elephant! I got the idea from my ELA teacher. Also Elephant Mayhem was my first fic. Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Fight

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed! Tell you what, if I get between 30 and 50 reviews I'll update two Chapters! I was thinking of doing a quiz thing every week or so and the prize would be a cake from Peeta or something else like that. Okay so here's the quiz.**

**In Catching Fire right before Katniss blows up the force field what did she remember that Haymitch said to her the night before the games as advise?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, if I did Everlark fans would be much more satisfied.**

* * *

It's Gale. He walks up to Peeta and grabs him by his shirt " If I see you talking are sitting with Katniss again, I will kill you!" shouts Gale. He punches Peeta square in the jaw. My hearts beating fast. I punch gale right in the stomach and push him to the ground. I sit on top of him and start slapping him.

" If you Talk or touch me or Peeta again I will promise you that you will never see the light of day again!" Everyone has gathered around us. I get off him and kick right on the area. He winces, gets up and runs. I take a look at Peeta. His jaw is turning purple. The bell rings for the end of the day, **(They have a half day) **I take Peeta's hand and get my things out of my locker, then we go to Peeta's locker and he gets his stuff. When Peeta gets his stuff we head to the door. "Hey Peeta, you still coming with me to my mom's clinic?"

"Yeah."

"Okay but I have to pick up my sister and drop her off at home first. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah totally fine! I'd love to meet your sister!" We walk hand in hand to my car. When we get there I sit in the driver seat and Peeta right next to me. It's about a 15 minute ride to Prim's school. I start the car and start driving. I turn on the radio and one of my favorite songs is on so I start sing to it

_You said you loved me way too soon,  
Gave me the sun, when all I wanted was the moon,  
Never out your sight, holding my hand just a little too tight,_

Sipping on your beer can, waiting for an answer,  
I wish we could slow down, you want to go faster  
You said you loved my way too soon,  
You've known me 24 days so how can that be true?

You don't know my mind then again nor do I,  
Cause you made me smile… a lot

Oh whoops I think I miss you too late, cause I got rid of you,  
Think I might got this wrong, sorry but I didn't know you were the one,  
Oh no, I got so scared, convinced myself that I didn't really care,  
Now I know that you're the one, sorry that I've been so dumb,

Dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb, dumb _[3x]_  
Sorry that I've been so dumb

I miss you calling late at night, waking me up just to see if I'm alright,  
Missing all the PDAs, even when you know that it's not the time or place,

Swallowing my pride now, waiting for an answer, promise you the next time I'll try a little harder,  
Now I know where I went wrong, do you ever really know what you got until its gone,

I'll stay by your side through the rain and shine,  
Cause you made me smile… a lot

Oh whoops I think I miss you too late, cause I got rid of you,  
Think I might got this wrong, sorry but I didn't know you were the one,  
Oh no, I got so scared, convinced myself that I didn't really care,  
Now I know that you're the one, sorry that I've been so dumb,

Dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb, dumb _[3x]_  
Sorry that I've been so dumb

I don't care I'll wait all year not gonna move from your front door,  
Just calm down, hear me out, starting from now I'll never let you down,

I'll stay by your side through the rain and shine,  
Because you made me smile… a lot

Oh whoops I think I miss you too late, cause I got rid of you,  
Think I might got this wrong, sorry but I didn't know you were the one,  
Oh no, I got so scared, convinced myself that I didn't really care,  
Now I know that you're the one, sorry that I've been so dumb,

Dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb, dumb _[3x]_  
Sorry that I've been so dumb

Dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb, dumb _[3x]_  
Sorry that I've been so dumb

Dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb, dumb _[3x]_  
Sorry that I've been so dumb 

"Woah. You're really good," says Peeta.

"Thank you," I say. the rest of the ride is quiet. Once we arrive at Prim's school I spot Prim. I shout her name through the open window. She comes running towards the car. She gets in the back, and as soon as Prim sits down she starts asking questions.

* * *

**A/N: Can you guys get what song it is? I bet no one has ever heard it before. Okay so you can either PM me the answer or put the answer in your reviews. Oh! And whoever gets either the question or the song right I will use your ideas in my story. But you guys won't know who wins until the next time I update. I won't be updating next week because I'll be spending vacation at my cousins house.**

**Toodles!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Visit to the Clinic

**A/N: I'm updating today because I feel bad I won't be updating this week. I'm going to my cousin's house tomorrow so I thought I would be nice and update a chapter for you guys. I'm going to be using mockinjmellark1210's idea in this story.**

* * *

"What's your name?" asks Prim.

"Peeta. And you must be Prim! Katniss has told me a little about you," says Peeta.

"Why are you hear? Are you Katniss's boyfriend?"

"Prim! That's enough! I'm dropping you off at home because I need Mom to check Peeta's finger and jaw."

"Okay," she says with a smirk on her face. We arrive at my house and drop Prim off. I tell her to be good. I drive off to my mom's clinic. The radio is still on and another song is on I start singing along not caring if Peeta hears me.

I need your love I need your time

When everything's wrong You make it right  
I feel so high I come alive I need to be free with you tonight I need your love  
I need your love  
I take a deep breath every time I pass your door I know you're there but I can't see you anymore

And that's the reason You're in the dark I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart  
I feel so helpless here

Watch my eyes are filled with fear

Tell me do you feel the same?

Hold me in your arms again  
I need your love I need your time

When everything's wrong You make it right  
I feel so high I come alive I need to be free with you tonight I need your love  
I need your love  
Now I'm dreaming, will ever find you now?

I walk in circles but I'll never figure out

What I mean to you, do I belong I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong  
And I feel so helpless here

Watch my eyes are filled with fear

Tell me do you feel the same Hold me in your arms again  
I need your love I need your time

When everything's wrong You make it right  
I feel so high I come alive I need to be free with you tonight I need your love  
I need your love  
All the years All the times You have never been to blame And now my eyes are open

And now my heart is closing  
And all the tears All the lies All the waste

I've been trying to make it change And now my eyes are open  
I need your love I need your time When everything's wrong You make it right  
I feel so high I come alive I need to be free

"You know you should really become a singer some day," says Peeta.

I chuckle "Thanks." We arrive at the clinic. I park the car and get out shut the door and lock it. Peeta and I walk hand I hand to the entrance. When we get in I ask the lady there were my mom is and she directs me to the doctors lounge. I walk in and see my mom. "Mom this is Peeta. Gale hurt him and I was wondering if you could check him?"

"Oh sure right this way Peeta!" She leads us to one of the patient rooms. He sits on the bed and I take a seat on the chair netx to the bed. "Now where did he hit you?"

"He punched my jaw, and twisted my pinkie," says Peeta. She take Peeta's hand and take a look at his pinkie, then at his jaw.

"Your pinkie is fractured an your jaw is bruised badly. I'll be right back with a cast for your pinkie, and you will be able to choose a color." With that she leave to go get a cast. Peeta and I sit there in silence. A few minutes later my mom comes back with a cast in hand. " Which color would you like sweetie white or bright orange?" I only have to think once to know what color he wants.

"Bright orange!"

"Alright then." She wraps the cast on his pinkie down to hi middle fore arm. " Would you like some markers to?"

"Yes please!" She gives him the markers and leaves the room.

"Let's take you home Peeta. But first let me sign that cast!" I sign his cast and we walk to the car. He directs me the way to his house. When we get to his house he gets out of the car closes the door and comes to my window.

"Bye Katniss," he says when he kisses me lightly on the lips. I quickly pull away from him and drive as fast as a can back home.

* * *

**A/N: Okay the ending was chosen by mockingjmellark1210. She won the quiz. Whoever is the first to guess the name of the song and the song writer I'll use their idea in the next chapter!**

**Toodles!**


	9. Chapter 9 The Marathon

**A/N: Hi guys! I had so much fun during vacation! I love my cousins so much! I really hope sometime you guys read my other story called Elephant Mayhem! If you do please review! I only have three reviews on it! Okay here's the summary: What happens when Peeta bumps into an elephant. I've created a poll for you guys! It' if you guys want there to be a Peeta's POV sometime in the story. **

**On with the story!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. If I did, Everlark fans would be much more satisfied. I also don't own Ice Age.**_

* * *

When I got home I took off my purple converse's and threw my self on the couch. "Prim! Can you get me a poptart and some apple juice!" I shout.

"Sure!" Prim says. A few minutes later she comes into the living room with two poptarts and two glasses of apple juice. " Hey do you want to watch an Ice Age marathon?" Prim asks.

"Sure." Prim puts the first Ice Age movie in the DVD player. I Laugh at the part when Diego is like "WOO who's up for round two!" And Sid and Manny give him the death glare and he looks at the ground. When that's finished Prim puts in Ice Age the Melt Down. I laugh when Sid's like "We're gonna live!" And the water starts rising , then Sid says dramatically "We're gonna die!" When that's finished Prim puts in Ice Age Dawn of the Dinosaurs.

Prim and I both laughed at the part when Sid is running away from that mule thing and he was trying to get milk for the baby dinosaurs when he mistakes it for a female, and it chased him and Sid shouted "I thought you were a female!" And we both laughed at the part when Sid sees Peaches says" It's a boy!" Then Diego says "That's its tale." Then Sid says "It's a girl!" At the end when the credits are on me and Prim sing along to the song." Open the door get on the floor everybody walk the dinosaur."

After that we put in Ice Age: Continental Drift. Prim and both laugh at the part when Manny is like "It starts with L and ends with E." Then Sid says "Lice!" Again when the credits are on prim and I sing along. "We are we are not your ordinary fami-ily but we can all agree that we are we are close as close can be." When we finish the marathon it's about 7:00PM so Prim and I both decide to go to bed. I go to the bathroom wash up, dress into my royal blue tank top, and matching shorts. The whole night all I'm thinking about is the kiss, and how soft his lips were. I end up falling asleep at 1:00 AM.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of my phone blaring. I go to the bathroom, take a shower brush my teeth and walk out with a towel around me. I Walk over to my closet to choose my outfit, a yellow crop top, bootie shorts and yellow sandals that match with my crop top. I put my hair in a tight Dutch braid. I go down stairs greet my mother kiss Prim on the top of her head and I grab a piece of toast and an apple. I eat my Toast and apple, I get up and say good-bye to my mother. I grab my car keys and head out the door and Prim follows. we get into the car and I drive Prim over to her school. I drop off Prim and drive to school. When I get there I park my car, and get out. When I enter the school I head for my locker. When I open it I see that there's a box. I open it and there's a letter, under the letter are cookies. I open the letter and read. It reads:

**_Pop Quiz! Okay so what did Thresh say to Katniss when she he was about to kill her? Okay now on with the story!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Dear Katniss,_

_I'm sorry about the way I acted yesterday. I guess I took it to far. I only really got to know you for not even a day and I barged right at you. I'm really sorry. Here are some _

_cookies for. I understand your not ready for a relationship._

_Yours Truly,_

* * *

**A/N: Huh I wonder who wrote the letter. Katniss knows who it is because the person wrote their name after yours truly. I didn't put the person's name just for suspense even thought you guys probably already know who it is. What did you think about the pop quiz huh? Review or PM me the answer. Also PM or review me who you think wrote the letter. The Ice Age idea was when I was over my cousin's house and we watched an Ice Age marathon. If you guys were wondering why they didn't watch the Christmas one is because at my cousins house we watched a little bit of it , and I really don't feel like writing that part. **

**Toodles!**


	10. Chapter 10 Peeta's House

A/N:** Hey y'all! How are you guys! I just finished reading Dark Life by Kat Falls. It's a really good book! Just to let you guys know there's a second book to it. On with the story!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any Microsoft or Apple Products or Cool Math or Wheely 2.**_

* * *

_Your Truly, _

_Peeta_

_P.S. Are you still coming over to study today?_

Oh my god! I have to find Peeta! I grab my stuff for the classes a head which are Tech, Spanish, Math. I run into the tech room and take my seat next to Nicole Finly. "Alright. Today you'll be working on quiz 9 on a Microsoft Excel Sheet," says . We all pull a chair up to our computers. I start typing out the excel sheet. When I'm finished I save the excel sheet to my network folder, then I go to my network folder and drag the excel sheet and drop it in the drop box. I start playing cool math since when you finish your work you can have free time. I decide to play Wheely 2. I can't concentrate the entire time because I was thinking about Peeta. "Alright can we save what we're working on please." I bring my chair back to the table. "If you push your chairs you are free to go." I grab my stuff and head to my next class, Spanish.

"Okay leer 10 minutos un libro," says Sra. Gascon. I go over to the books and choose a book. I read it then write about it. "Okay today we're... I stop listening to he ;cause I'm by Peeta. I think he's in my specialist today. "Katniss! Detention after school Monday!"

"What did I do!"

"You weren't paying attention!"

"Ugh!."

"Class is over," says Finnick. I forgot to say hi to Finnick! Oh my god he's gonna kill me!

"Okay you guys can go," say Sra. Gascon. I walk over to my math class. Oh no I have Mr. Snow. I walk into math class and take my seat next to Madge, Annie and Johanna.

"Hi guys!"

"Hey!" They all say at the same time. Math class goes by fast. Next thing I know is I'm heading to my gym class. Dang it I forgot to wear sneakers! Oh well. When I walk in I take a seat at the bleachers. There's a boy sitting next to me looking down at his shoes. I can see he has two cast on, and a black eye, with ashen blonde hair, and oh god! It's Peeta!

"Oh my god Peeta I'm so sorry! I over reacted yesterday! I love the cup cakes that was so sweet of you! I still want to come over!"

"Woah Katniss slow down!" Says Peeta with a chuckle.

"Sorry! I can't play today ;cause I don't have my sneakers so I can stay here and we can talk. Oh my mom said you'll be able to take the cast off by next week! The orange one not the other one."

The rest of the day goes by like a blur. At the end of the day when I'm at my locker I get a text from Prim.

_Prim: Goin 2 Rues house_

_Katniss: Kay kay be good _

_Prim: I will :)_

I drive over to Peeta's house, and turns out he got there before me. "Hey! How did you get here before me!"

"I guess I took a short cut," says Peeta and he points to a road that leads to the school. We go inside and go upstairs. Peeta offers to go get snacks and he leaves to go get som from down stairs. When he came back we got to work.

"Okay so let me quiz you first okay," I say. I look into his eyes and get lost in them. It's like I was lost at sea. I could feel him hold my cheek as we both lean in...

* * *

**A/N: OOOOOH cliffy. So the tech and Spanish teacher are my teacher, and the schedule Katniss has I have. 50+ reviews for the next chapter. **

**Toodles!**


End file.
